Autonomous vehicles use various computing systems to aid in transporting passengers from one location to another. Some autonomous vehicles may require some initial input or continuous input from an operator, such as a pilot, driver, or passenger. Additional inputs, such as maps and other routing information, may be provided to the autonomous vehicle. Other systems, such as autopilots and automatic parking systems, may be used only when the system has been engaged. These systems permits the operator to switch between a manual mode (where the operator exercises a high degree of control over the movement of the vehicle), an autonomous mode (where the vehicle essentially drives itself), and modes that lie somewhere in between.